eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Heroic Opportunities
HO Video Hmm. Has anyone done a video of completing an Heroic Opportunity? (ala Youtube?) I wonder if we couldn't find one and link to it.--Kodia 13:30, 15 July 2008 (UTC) eh. here's a low level one on youtube and a shard of hate raid. i tried to make my own but can't get sound to record properly. Gotnov 18:13, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :got sound to work on a 1 minute clip. also been thinking maybe should split page into newbie guide page and page with just the tables. Gotnov 18:59, 1 August 2008 (UTC) ::Excellent idea... the tables really do belong on their own page (perhaps with 1 sentence mentioning what each table is for). Ideally, each effect in the table would be linked to a Spell page of that name. As for the guide itself, I like your edits to the page recently, but I still think it is confusing overall. HO's aren't that complicated, but they sure sound complicated in our writeup. Sassinak 20:42, 1 August 2008 (UTC) 5 rune HO? Aren't there a couple of "mythically rare" 5 rune HOs?--Kodia 14:02, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :Not that I've ever heard of, or have heard anyone speak of ever. The "rather rare" ones are only 4 runes. --lordebon 14:41, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Template Overload? Do we really need all those templates being used here? I mean, by looking at it why can't you just use that Rune template rather than having templates for every... single... rune. They don't seem like they are used in enough other places to be worth having all those templates to maintain. --lordebon 14:48, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :A Switch in the Template:Rune should handle that easy yup. -- 09:31, 27 April 2009 (UTC) ::Done, gonna flag the single rune templates for delete. -- 11:04, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :I was experimenting with #if tags, but with no particular success. What's the problem with lots of templates again? Stanklimoff 11:27, 27 April 2009 (UTC) How about Template:Plus, Template:RightArrow, and Template:FloatLeft? Again ultra-small templates mean it can just be done manually (or in the other template), I'm thinking. --lordebon 11:11, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :Actually, all three are plain kludges. The best solution would probably have a single template for a chain, like HOChain|Coin|then|Hammer|and|Sword. Unfortunately, I'm not that familiar with Mediawiki templates to handle this. Stanklimoff 11:27, 27 April 2009 (UTC) ::That would be possible, but not really needed a second parameter for plus, rightarrow and floatleft does it i think -- 11:29, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :::Can be a HOChain|Sequence|Hammer|Sword or HOChain|NoSequence|Hammer|Sword for example. The key is to distinguish between ordered sequences and unordered. Stanklimoff 11:32, 27 April 2009 (UTC) ::::The + and => shows the needed information for the HO's atm, I would keep it like it is atm. ::::-- 11:45, 27 April 2009 (UTC) As a reminder if you change a template the article page doesn't change till you change the article page (or till wiki saves the pages on the daily run again). I cleared up the plus section, but then the space after the + was bigger suddenly. I corrected that space with the width and it looks good now i think. -- 17:11, 27 April 2009 (UTC) HO rarity Are we using Common/Uncommon/Rare to describe HO rarity or other gradations (like very rare, slightly rare, etc.)? I see a couple things going on in the table and personally prefer the first scale (C/U/R). I am not sure whether four grades actually exist (C/U/R/VR) but I think one of each is about right for solo HOs (that is, C/U/R) and two commons, one uncommon and one rare for duo HO's (that is C/C/U/R) is about right based on my play experience. Camelotcrusade 16:38, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :Not sure about 4 grades either, I honestly don't do group HOs very often so I can be sure, and as a priest there are only 3 to choose from for myself anyway. I'd say you're welcome to revamp it wo whichever way you like. Especially given that the HO system is something the Dev team wants to look at revamping / improving, if they can fit it in the schedule. --lordebon 16:49, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Combo HOs I'm trying to figure out how to do an HO with a Fury friend of mine. I'm a Shadowknight and we're both level 5. Can someone tell me step by step who does what? I use my HO skill, then a Sword skill as it asks me, then it ALWAYS pops up my solo skills. We're in a group, he can see the wheel, but it's asking for a "horn" skill, only I have those -.-" I'm totally confused. Is it random? Is it smart enough to tell I have a priest friend who CAN help make an HO? I just don't get it...Any help is appreciated. Snowpaw 02:44, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :The problem is that you are using your sword skill. That is not what the table tells you to do. The table tells you that your Fury friend should cast the followup after you start the HO: :So your course of action should be as follows: # You use your HO skill Fighting Chance. # Your fury friend uses a Gold Cup spell (i.e. an instant heal). # The HO wheel pops up with one of the four outcomes listed above. # You and your Fury friend use whatever skills are required to finish the wheel. :-- Sassinak 18:58, 12 August 2009 (UTC)